The Dog's Diary: The Hungry Puppy
by Natmonkey
Summary: Stubbs' lady has given birth to a new puppy. It's hungry, but where is its mother?


**The Hungry Puppy**

"Cute, isn't he?" Tin Can is holding the lady's puppy. It's sleeping. "He looks so much like his mother."

"Yes!" I'm curled up next to them, on the bed. I love how Tin Can doesn't mind me sleeping here. He is awesome. "I want to lick it, and cuddle with it, and love it forever!" The puppy likes me. It always tries to touch my nose, or pull my ear. Awfully quiet though. I wish it would say more.

Tin Can pats my head. "Yeah, I can see you like him too. Aren't you sad that Jowan is gone, though?"

"Who?" Is he talking about Stick? We left him at the tower. I don't know why exactly; all I know is that he had to stay there. That's kind of sad. He didn't seem too sad about it though. Stick told me to take care of the lady for him. I hope he doesn't mean I should mate with her, because that would just be wrong. I also met someone new, another tin can. With a head poking out this time! His hair looked a little orangey, but not like the nice female's. I wonder why he seemed all sad. Who is he anyway? Must be an old friend of the lady's. He seemed nice. Funny; the puppy's face kind of looks like his. Co... in… thingy? The thing when things seem to have a link, but don't? Gasp! You don't think... Nah. "Are _you_ sad, Tin Can?"

"I'll miss him, but you know..." He sighs. "It's terrible of me, I realize that, but I just... I'm actually a little glad that he left us."

Oh no! "That's not very nice. Why?" I don't get it. They were so friendly with each other.

"Do you..." Tin Can swallows and looks right at me. "Do you think Astoreth might actually...? No, never mind. What do you know anyway?" He laughs, rubbing my ears with one hand. The other hand has to hold the puppy. "You're just a dog. This kind of drama isn't for you."

"No, no drama. You guys feed me, I kill whatever you need me to kill." I roll onto my back. "And sometimes, you even play with me. I'm a lucky, lucky dog."

Tin Can sighs again. "Why is she so damned likeable?" he mumbles.

"_Oooooh_! You like the lady!" My tail starts wagging. I think Tin Can would be a good mate for her. He could protect her easily. But I don't know if she'll have him. Stick was all thin, and stuff. Maybe she likes to protect her mates instead? Weird. That's not what females are supposed to do. I guess it's different with humans. "Bring her a dead rabbit, she loves that. Females love dead rabbits."

"I don't know if... Oh, hey, little guy." Tin Can smiles at the new puppy, who just opened its eyes a little. Very dark eyes, almost like the lady. These look more like the other tin can's. Hmm… "I'm sorry, are we keeping you awake?" The puppy blinks and yawns. It's so cute. "Awww, aren't you adorable!" And now the puppy gets to be petted. What about me, huh?

I nudge Tin Can's arm. "Me too!"

Tin Can laughs. "No need to get all jealous..." Now both the puppy and I get attention. That's much, much better. "You're _both_ adorable, how's that?"

"Better!" I cuddle up to Tin Can. "You're awesome." The puppy makes a noise and pulls Tin Can's shirt. Uh oh... It needs food. And we don't have any!

"I'm sorry, little guy," Tin Can says. "Your mom will be here soon, just have some patience." I don't think it knows what patience is, because it's begun crying. Oh my Dog! Where is the lady? Where is she? Her puppy needs food! Poor little puppy won't stop crying. Tin Can can't feed it, he doesn't have milk! "No, no, Collin, don't cry! Astoreth will be here soon, I promise! What can I _do_?" Tin Can is going a little crazy himself. "If she doesn't come in here within five minutes, I'm going to bring this baby over to her! I don't care if that templar sees him!" Then he chews his lip. "No, wait... I'm sure that wouldn't go over well."

"Don't worry, Tin Can, the lady will be here." I hope. The lady only got her puppy yesterday, and now she is already leaving it alone? That's bad. We dogs are always with our mother, until we're old enough. This puppy isn't old enough. Poor thing. I nuzzle its little face. "Don't cry, little one. Your mother will come soon, you'll see."

"What is all this racket?" Angry female pokes her head into the room. "Are you going through another crisis, Alistair?"

I jump up. "No, it's the puppy! It's hungry and we have no milk!"

"Silly dog. Humans don't have puppies, they have _babies_," angry female tells me.

"Babies, puppies, horse radishes, who cares! You don't happen to have any milk, do you?" Tin Can asks, looking at angry female's teats.

It makes her angry. "Direct your gaze elsewhere! Give me the child." She comes closer and holds out her hand. "Come, Alistair, I will attempt to comfort him, so that you may stop your snivelling."

"O-okay," Tin Can sniffles. Wow. He's too upset to pick a fight with the angry female. This is new. And creepy. What's next? Maybe the earth swallowing us up? "Just be careful."

"I may not be an average woman, but I still have my maternal instincts." Angry female holds the pu… baby. "Yes, little one, stop crying," she coos. "Your mother shall be here soon, and in the meantime you have me to hold you. You like that, no?" Carefully she rocks it in her arms, but it doesn't stop crying. "I am much more pleasant than silly old Alistair, am I not?" Tin Can sputters a protest; angry female ignores him. "Yes, indeed. I… Hmm." Her yellow eyes flash and angry female sniffs. "There, his mother is at the door." She gives the baby back to Tin Can. And then just leaves without saying a thing. How rude.

But she is right. I can smell the lady. "I knew she would be here!" I don't know how angry female does it, because she isn't a dog and humans don't have such a strong sense of smell. Weird. Tin Can is still almost crying, and the puppy is getting louder. The lady is about to open the door and come in though, so everything will be just fine. Now I can take a nap. All this worrying is _so_ exhausting. Yawn.


End file.
